Teen Angel
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Sorry, not actually bible, couldn't find Teen Angel, but does have God and Forgiveness. Marty feels guilty about everything and asks God's forgiveness - granting a first meeting with Him.
1. Awkward Questions

Awkward Questions _

Marty was in Heaven, talkig to God's cousin Rod.  
"Hey Heady...can I ask you something?"  
"Sure - what is it?" Rod answered.  
"Well...er, It's awkward for me, cos it's like religious kind of..."  
"Oh, I see! Well, It will be awkward because you weren't religious in life and you suddenly died without confession." Rod replied, a slight smile on his face.  
"Thanks...that makes it more awkward, but, it's kind of along the lines of what I need to know...or do..." Marty pressed on, looking down.  
"Oh - I see where this is going...well, you have to come out with it Marty." Rod said very gently.  
"Ok...er, well - I haven't met God yet..."  
"For the reason you are thinking." Rod nodded calmly.  
"Right - er, well how would I come about...you know?" Marty muttered, finally looking up.  
Rod was smiling, apparently very happy this was happening.  
"Ok Marty. You need to go off on your own and think of anything you've done wrong. If you feel truly sorry for what you have done - sorry that you have offeded God in your sins, the tell Him. Tell Him your sorry and He will forgive you."  
"The can I meet Him?" Marty asked quietly.  
"Yes, Marty, I think that could be arranged." Rod nodded, grinning now.  
"I'm scared." Marty admitted.  
"Marty - in confession and sincere prayer, you are humbling yourself before God, and He understands that it takes strength. When you do meet God, He will already forgiven you of your sins, and nothing should be awkward."  
Marty was really smiling now.  
"Thank you Heady...this really means a lot to me."  
"I know - and thank you for asking me about this. God sees into your heart, and He has known for a while how you feel, and He understands it has taken time for you to gather up enough courage to ask Him to forgive you - or indeed, how to ask me how to do it."  
Marty smiled and nodded, before clicking his fingers and vanishing.  
Rod smiled happily, pleased Marty had come to understand God a little bit more since he first arrived in heaven.


	2. Mom, Dad and Guilt

Mom, Dad and Guilt _

Meanwhile, Marty had appeared on top of the Sphinx in Egypt.  
He looked out into the sahara desert, overwhelmed by the beauty of the scenery.  
He sighed out and sat down, having a long think of all the wrong things he had every done...things he was sure God would not be impressed about.  
Well, all the times he made fun of Mr Nitzki. After all, it was just a bit of fun, but Mr Nitzki was almost certainly miserable...little digs at him wouldn't have helped his happiness.  
Marty felt really bad about this and fixed his eyes on his feet.  
He began to think of worse things.  
His mother and father had collected $11 million from Burger world...sure, it would give them a little happies...but it was Marty who had caused their pain really - he had been stupid enough eat a 6 month old hamburger. It was't Burger Worlds fault.  
Marty felt deep shame now...how hurt had his parents felt? When they were told he was dead? Did they still hurt badly now? At this though, Marty felt horrible guilt ripple through his soul, makig tears spring from his eyes, and cause him to shake with shame.  
He had caused his death, and because of this, he greived not for himself, but for his mother and father.  
As he sat there, all Marty wanted to do was see his mother and father again - smell his beautiful mother's perfume or watch his father read the newspaper in the morning.  
Tears fell freely now, and Mart found himself outside his house...the lights were on.  
After a few moments, Marty was in the living room, and saw his parents again for the first time in 2 and a half years.  
They looked sad. Not in terrible grief any more - they appeared to have come to terms with Marty's death, but they were still not entirely happy.  
Their child was missing from their life - they would never see him again.  
Marty's mother sighed.  
"It'll be his birthday soon." she observed quietly.  
"Yeah," his father nodded, "Can you believe he would be 18?"  
Marty's mother nodded, before bursting into tears.  
Her husband rushed to her and embrased her, while Marty hung his head. Never before had felt this guilty, and it caused him great pain.  
He wanted to pray right then for forgiveness...but instead he prayed to God for something else.  
"Please give them something - anything - to heal their broken hearts." he whispered, still teary.  
Then he turned back to his parents, and the prayer was almost immediately aswered, it seemed.  
Marty's mother had at last looked up to her husband and let out a sad smile.  
"Honey - I'm having another baby." she whispered.  
Marty's eyebrows shot up, and smiled joyfully - a new baby would certaily heal their hearts. Give them something to concentrate on, and something to have hope for.  
Marty's father was happy too and hugged his wife again, but this time he gently stroker her tummy.  
"Thank you." Marty said quietly, and turned from his now-complete-again family. 


	3. Marty asks Forgiveness

Marty asks Forgiveness _

Next, Marty decided to go to a small church in the centre of town, where a service was just beginning.  
He sat on a pew at the front, interested.  
The service began, and ironically, (or not so ironically) the service was about forgiveness.  
The preacher taught about the loving heart of God, and His mercy.  
Marty smiled sadly and dissapeared again after the service.

This time, he was to be found standing on top of the empire state building.  
He still had terrible guilt for what he had put his mother and father through, and he was still shaky and a little teary.  
At last, he knelt and thought about what to say...eventually, it just cam naturally.  
"I am so sorry," he began, shaking his head and closing his eyes, "I've caused so much pain and didn't even give it a thought. I'm just...sorry." He opened his eyes again, thought it was little use - his tears blocked his sight - before he knew what was happening, Marty was in completely inconsolable. His body shook with grief and shame.  
He thought of how he had disobeyed Rod to go on a date...risking his very angel-hood.  
It was then than Marty fully unerstood and appreciated that he had been allowed in heaven - and allowed to stay after disobedience for a selfish act.  
He thought of how God would be dissapointed him, and his pain was doubled.  
"I'm sorry - please forgive me...please!" he chocked, shaking all over now.  
He wept silently for several minutes, the only noise coming from his uneasy breathing.  
At last he calmed down and felt a million times better - even better than he did when he was having a laugh with Steve, or sharing a joke with Heady.  
He stood up and a grin spread across his face - a laugh escaped him and with a rush of joy, Marty realised he had been forgiven.  
With this wonderful thought, he leapt off the empire state building and landed in Steve's room. 


	4. Happy Marty

Happy Marty _

Marty had not felt so good in a very long time.  
He supposed he had been happy, but now he was simply full of joy.  
"Hey man, you look great!" Steve commented when Marty had landed on the bed. He was used to these enterances by now.  
"Thanks man!" Marty chirped.  
Steve laughed, "what happened then?"  
"Oh man - I can't even describe it!" Marty grinned with excitement.  
Rod appeared on the telly.  
"So Marty - are you feeling better now?" he asked, a grin unmoving on his face.  
"What did I miss?" Steve whispered to Marty.  
"Oh man!" Marty just laughed again, still overjoyed.  
Rod laughed too - happy that Marty was so happy.  
"Son - Marty has just experienced one of the greatest things anyone can experience...God's forgiveness." Rod explained to Steve, who felt shivers run down his spine.  
"Wow." he breathed.  
"Yeah I know!" Marty grinned happily.  
"Now Marty - God is ready when you are." Rod said, still grinning.  
Marty felt suddenlt humble as he nodded.  
"See you later man." he winked at Steve, who nodded. 


	5. God

God _

Marty and Rod retuned to heaven, where for only the second time, Rod appeared in a body.  
"I can't believe how happy I feel!" Marty said gently to Rod.  
"Well, you've sure made me happy - I thought I would return the favour." A happy voice said.  
The pair turned around to face the speaker - God.  
Marty couldn't stop grinning. He was talking to God! God was talking to him!  
God walked over and pulled Marty into a playful hug.  
Marty felt like it was the most natural thing in the world, and he simply felt he could never be sad again.  
"Well now Marty - how about something nice to eat?" God asked, pulling away gently.  
"Yeah!"Marty agreed, hardly daring believe he was going to have lunch with God.  
"Hmm. Spagetti and meatballs?" God guessed, his eyes twinkling.  
Marty grinned and suddenly they were at a table filled with all sorts of different foods - all of which looked delicious. On Marty's plate was the spagetti and meatballs.  
They ate together - Marty, Rod and God. Marty felt totally unworthy of course, but it somehow made the dinner all the more enjoyable.  
And as he tucked in, Marty truly felt like everything was complete.  
The Angel finally felt like he belonged in Heaven. 


End file.
